


All in the Name of Friendship

by All_things_in_common, LonelyIntrovert



Category: Call the Midwife, pupcake - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_in_common/pseuds/All_things_in_common, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patsy and Delia escape to Gateways when Trixie shows up.  What happens afterwards; some extra chapters to join it soon!</p><p>Head canon from all-things-in-common on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!

Patsy smiled in a slightly drunken state, leaning forward and rubbing a hand over Delia’s exposed knee underneath the table. Delia grinned knowingly back as the other rubbed a thumb on the inside of her knee, edging up her thigh. Gateways was packed, it being a Saturday night, and Patsy deemed herself deserving of a good few drinks, having the next day off. Delia had the morning off, but worked the afternoon shift, so she contented herself with a pint and that was it for the night. The Welshwoman did not hesitate to buy rounds for her girlfriend however, and now Patsy was drunk as drunk could get without making it glaringly obvious.

“Do you want another one cariad?” Delia murmured quietly, her cheeks reddening as Patsy’s thumb continued to rub back and forth over the inside of her knee.

“Now I don’t want to fall asleep on you quite yet, Miss Busby,” Patsy whispered a bit loudly, “There are…some THINGS I want to do before that…”

Delia giggled as Patsy leaned forward in the dim light, making to go in for a kiss. As she did this, her hand grazed up Delia’s skirt, making the brunette release a shaky breath, her eyes scanning the room, making sure no one was looking at their semi-secluded spot.

“I…Pats!” Delia squeaked, catching sight of something and jerking up, knocking Patsy away and off of her.

Bewildered, the red head lurched back, drunkenly swaying in the motion.

“Oh, hello Patsy, Delia!” a hauntingly familiar voice said.

For a moment, the couple sat there and stared, Patsy blinking rapidly in her stupor as Delia held her upright, a panicked look on her face.

“Tr-Trixie!” Patsy stammered in horror, her face paling as she slumped further onto Delia.

“Hello! Dear me, it took me ages to find you two!” Trixie said nonchalantly, plopping herself across from them, taking out a cigarette.

Patsy gaped like a fish as the pixie haired woman fished around for a lighter. 

“T-Trixie,” Delia whispered, “How did…you…”

Trixie paused, having found a lighter and placed an unlit cigarette between her lips.

“Know about this? I followed you here.”

“That’s not right!” Patsy blurted loudly, her tone spiteful.

“Shush, darling,” Delia chided softly, rubbing her shoulder gently.

Trixie merely shrugged at Patsy’s outburst.

“You aren’t really one to judge, Patsy,” Trixie said peacefully, taking a deep drag on her cigarette, “Now I can’t really say I’m surprised that you two have ended up at one of…THESE places.” As the blonde said this, she gestured about, waving more smoke in the air.

Patsy swallowed nervously before whispering drunkenly, “Trixie, we…we can explain…”

“Patsy-” Trixie said with a frown, only to be cut off.

“Oh, there you are darling!”

The trio looked up in the dimness, Patsy looking beyond confused, Delia with a terrified expression, and a smile beginning to spread across Trixie’s face. A tall woman with shoulder length brunette hair stood before the table, holding two drinks and was gazing expectantly at Trixie, a wide smile on her face. 

“I’m sorry sweetie, I’m afraid I caught sight of my friends and gave you the slip,” Trixie said in a dropped, apologizing tone, making both Delia and Patsy’s eyes widen in shock. The pixie-haired blonde scooched over, and the woman sat herself down, placing the glasses on the table as she did so.

“Dear me, I’ve seen you two here before!” exclaimed the woman with a radiant smile.

Patsy nervously licked her lips as Delia’s mouth ran dry.

“Now, Patsy, Delia, this is Sarah,” Trixie said with a discreet gesture, “Sarah, my friends, Patsy and Delia.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Sarah said warmly, taking a sip of her drink as the other two continued to gape.

“Anyway,” Trixie said hurriedly, plowing forward, “I can see this is probably very…alarming for you…”

“You don’t say,” Patsy said in a high-pitched voice.

“Darling,” Delia murmured reassuringly, rubbing a hand over her arm.

“…And I’m very sorry about that. Truly, I am. But I think this has gone on far enough, you two having to sneak around me, and it’s not fair to you, not at all. It’s not like I didn’t figure it all out; I mean it’s all fairly obvious.”

“What?!” Delia squeaked in horror, while Patsy’s eyes bugged out. 

“Well, I mean, to me at least. You are absolutely not subtle at all to a trained eye, Nurse Mount,” Trixie said sardonically, “Though, while in our company, I do believe your secret is quite safe.”

“I’m sorry to butt in, Love, but what exactly are we talking about?” Sarah inquired idly.

“My friends didn’t think I knew about…well, their romance,” Trixie explained swiftly, flashing a smile in Sarah’s direction and swallowing some of her lemon water.

“Oh my,” Sarah exclaimed, eyes widening.

“Trixie,” Patsy began, but then stopped short, “Oh God, I’m too drunk for this. Why are you HERE?!”

Trixie smiled gently, but did not say anything. At that moment, the tune changed to an upbeat rhythm and Sarah audibly sighed.

“Trix, you promised me a dance,” Sarah pined. 

“Indeed, I did,” Trixie said benignly, draining her drink, “shall we?”

Sarah stood, and Trixie went to follow when Patsy stammered, “Tr-Trixie!”

The pixie-haired blonde paused and shot the other couple a wink before scrambling up and looping arms with Sarah and waltzing onto the dancefloor. 

“I…Deels…what…” Patsy mumbled in shock, glancing at Trixie’s receding form and back at Delia.

“Does…why…does she know that Sarah…” Delia whispered, too shocked to really hear Patsy.

The two watched in stunned silence as Trixie and Sarah drew close and danced tune with the beat of the music. Trixie had a side smile on her lips and murmured something at Sarah that made the brunette laugh loudly.

“Oh, she knows,” Patsy said darkly, “Trixie is the queen of flirtation.”

After a pause, Patsy gave a very uncharacteristic belch, making Delia playfully shriek and shove her away.

“You’re disgusting!” Delia accused light-heartedly.

“And you are a tease! C’mon, let’s dance!” Patsy sassed back, grasping Delia’s hands and pulling her up. The pair staggered onto the dancefloor, Delia having to support the majority of Patsy’s weight, attempting to keep her upright as the ginger gleefully swayed along with Dusty Springfield’s voice.

The couple glanced over and on multiple occasions made eye contact with the blonde from across the floor, a soft smile on her lips as she spoke in low tones with Sarah. Patsy began to accept Trixie knowing about them, (partially due to her inebriated state), and began to relax in Delia’s arms, clutching her close and nuzzling her neck, making the shorter brunette chuckle. 

When the song ended, Delia looked up at Patsy questionably.

“Cariad, do you want to head?” she asked, stroking the side of Patsy’s cheek with her thumb.

“Should we collect Trixie? She’s like a pigeon surrounded by cats in here,” Patsy pointed out, beginning to sober up a bit.

“I suppose we should rescue her,” Delia agreed, looking around for Trixie.

They glanced around the dancefloor but were surprised to find the blonde and Sarah seemed to have disappeared. With identical frowns, Delia and Patsy searched the sitting area but still did not see the pair. 

“The loo?” Patsy suggested, and they began to walk towards the door leading to the restrooms.

They turned the corner, and Delia ground to a halt, making Patsy walk right into her.

“What the-” Patsy began, only to break off.

Trixie and Sarah stood before them, entangled in a mess of limbs against the wall of the cramped corridor, kissing passionately. Sarah was up on the wall, clutching Trixie close to her, her hands roaming over the other woman’s back. Trixie’s hands were locked in the brunette’s tresses, and they were so occupied that they did not catch Patsy and Delia’s entrance.

“Uh…Hem HEM.”

Patsy made a loud coughing noise in the back of her throat.

Trixie and Sarah leapt apart as if electrically shocked.

“We came to collect you…” Delia began slowly as Trixie’s eyes landed on them, “We were…um…just about to leave…unless, that is, you wish to stay…”

Trixie looked slightly abashed somewhat before she swiped her mouth with the back of her hands and straightened her clothes, drawing herself upright.

“Yes, of course, it’s getting late, isn’t it?” Trixie said in a strained voice, glancing at Sarah whose eyes stared longingly at the blonde.

“Goodnight Sarah,” Trixie murmured softly, as the brunette grasped her hand and squeezed gently.

“Goodnight, Love,” Sarah said back, before glancing at the small audience and risking a chaste kiss on Trixie’s cheek, making the other blush slightly.

“Well, best get going if we want to catch that bus,” Trixie said grandly, turning and marching past Patsy and Delia, who both had raised eyebrows.

Patsy and Delia had no choice but to kindly wave at Sarah before following Trixie out into the chilly night air. They walked to the bus stop in silence, Patsy and Delia walking close together, about two meters behind a now very dignified Trixie.

Reaching the stop, there was an awkward moment of silence.

“So, Trixie,” Delia said in a light, hinting tone, “Are you going to see Sarah again?”

“I…well,” Trixie said briskly, rooting around for a smoke, attempting to look calm but her hands were shaking as a blush creeped up on her cheeks.

Taking sympathy, Patsy smoothly produced a cigarette and held it out. Trixie glanced up before making nervous eye contact with the redhead and taking it, mumbling thanks.

Patsy lit Trixie’s cigarette and then her own, making sure to blow the smoke away from Delia.

“Are you quite alright, Trixie?” Delia asked worriedly, glancing around before discreetly slipping her hand in Patsy’s.

“I…This is all…very new to me,” Trixie admitted with a shaky laugh, taking a deep, needy drag on her cigarette.

Patsy smiled empathetically as Delia nodded vigorously in understanding.

“I mean…if you two wouldn’t mind, I would love to come and…see Sarah again,” Trixie confessed with a nervous smile, “I just wouldn’t want to impose on you…”

“We wouldn’t mind!” Patsy exclaimed in shock, Delia looking horrified at the prospect.

“We can make an outing of it; Gateways is a public place…well, in a way,” Delia said with a frown, Patsy gazing serenely down at her, “We wouldn’t dream of stopping you from coming, especially with Sarah!”

Trixie smiled before dropping her spent cigarette and grinding it underneath the heel of her shoe against the cobblestone street.

“So an outing…how’s about music appreciation class?” Trixie suggested giddily, beginning to sound more like her suave self again.

“Music appreciation class; I like it,” Patsy said with a grin as the bus turned the corner onto the street.

The trio went silent as the bus pulled up. Trixie smoothly mounted the stairs, saying a cheery greeting to the driver as she swept down the aisle. Patsy followed at a much slower pace, Delia right behind her. As the pair meandered down the aisle after their friend, Patsy paused and turned back towards Delia.

“You know what?” Patsy murmured with a side smile, “I’m afraid I might have gotten that wrong. Trixie is the cat among the pigeons.”


	2. Little Things Mean A Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia tries to give Patsy a meaningful gift and leaves her to wonder about it all day.
> 
> Thank you to All_things_in_common for being unbelievably patient with my incessant questions about llwygaru's :')

“Ah, well good morning Delia, I thought you’d be asleep,” Trixie said, causing Patsy to look up and smile broadly from where she was repacking her care pack.

The brunette Welshwoman stood in the doorway almost shyly, her hair just done and a new dress hugging her figure nicely.

Patsy smiled so goofily that Trixie looked between the two before raising her eyebrows and plucking up her bag hurriedly.

“…I guess I should go…” Trixie murmured, excusing herself, partially laughing at the two as she skirted out of the room. Delia took a few steps forward, and Patsy sighed happily as her eyes ravaged over the other’s form.

“New dress? What’s the occasion?” Patsy asked in a slightly suggestive tone, leaning on her elbows over the counter.

“I was going to go do some shopping today, just wanted to say good-bye,” Delia said, ignoring question, a side smile on her lips.

“Are you trying to make me jealous it’s not my day off as well?” Patsy inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

“You know it,” Delia said lightly, reaching the counter and leaning casually on it. For a moment they were lost in each other’s eyes, before Delia’s gaze flicked down at the counter.

Patsy frowned at the evident nervousness in Delia’s features as she fumbled with her purse and pulled out a long, yet narrow, gift-wrapped box and held it out shyly. 

“What…what is this?” Patsy demanded, alarm on her face, “Is it my birthday?”

Delia smiled in jest and shook her head.

Dropping her voice, Patsy leaned forward and whispered in a panicked tone, “…anniversary?!”

Delia cocked and eyebrow as if to say, ‘really?!’. 

“No, Pats, it’s not our anniversary,” Delia sighed, gently shaking the box, trying to get Patsy to take it, “I just…well, I wanted to give you this.”

The red head eyed Delia suspiciously before slowly extending her hand and accepting the small narrow box. 

Glancing down at it and back up, Patsy asked dubiously, “Do you want me to open it now, or…”

“Please do,” Delia said warily, watching Patsy with both apprehension and mild smugness. Glancing around and shooting Delia a questioning glance, Patsy’s nimble hands made fast work of tearing the packaging and exposing a plain, unmarked box underneath. With a mild frown, Patsy warily pried it open, holding her breath in anticipation.

Nestled in plain white tissue paper was a long, dark wooden spoon, with a distinct heart set in the center of it, and multiple intricate carvings adorning the handle.

“I…wow!” Patsy automatically said, “It’s…well it’s…it’s a spoon.”

Patsy looked up at Delia imploringly.

The shorter woman did not seem distressed by Patsy’s evident confusion, in fact, she seemed incredibly amused. A smirk developed on her dimpled cheeks as she appeared to try and not start laughing.

“Yes, it’s a spoon,” Delia chortled.

“What…why did you give me a spoon?”

“Why not give you a spoon?” Delia queried, mirth on her face, “Do you not like the spoon?”

“No, no, I like it, it’s very pretty,” Patsy amended hurriedly, “but…what on earth is it FOR?!”

“…Oh dear, I’m terribly sorry, but Nurse Crane will be on our backsides if we don’t go now,” Trixie fretted, re-entering the back room in a hurry.

“Ah, and I’ll miss my bus if I don’t leave now,” Delia said, deadpan, as if the spoon-giving episode didn’t even happen.

“Deels, what on earth is this-”

“Bye, see you all tonight!” announced Delia airily, before leaving the room in a rush.

“Well she seems in a tizzy,” Trixie said, looking down and catching sight of the spoon, “Patsy, why on earth do you have a wooden spoon?”

*****^*****

“…but I have no idea what the spoon is for,” Patsy said bitterly as her and Trixie walked their bikes back to Nonnatus, “Why would she just randomly give me an old spoon?”

“I don’t know,” Trixie whispered back, “I mean, is the spoon like a metaphor or something?”

“I haven’t the slightest clue…part of me thinks it’s a joke or something because all she did was laugh when she saw how confused I was.”

“So you think it’s a joke? Delia doesn’t seem like the type to make a joke out of a spoon,” Trixie pointed out as they placed their bikes in the bike rack.

“I know, that’s what’s troubling me,” Patsy admitted, removing her bag, “I think whatever this spoon business is, it must be very important to her.”

****^****

Patsy marched up the stairs of Nonnatus and paused at Delia’s door, her hand clenched around the spoon in the pocket of her dress. Pursing her lips, the ginger exhaled slowly before rapping on the door.

“Come in!” called a cheery voice.

Patsy cracked the door open and slunk inside before shutting it softly behind her. Delia sat at her desk, appearing to write correspondence. The brunette turned in her chair and smiled broadly at Patsy in greeting.

“Hello cariad,” Delia purred as Patsy sat down on the edge of her bed.

“Hello, Deels,” Patsy said back, smiling gently, “How was shopping?”

“Very interesting, I stopped by some small shops and looked around, but can’t say I saw anything that caught my eye,” Delia narrated merrily.

“Ah,” Patsy said simply, fingering the spoon in her pocket. Delia had returned to her letter momentarily, so Patsy slowly withdrew the spoon from her pocket and ran her fingers over the soft and worn edges thoughtfully.

“…Delia?”

“Yes, love?”

“What…Why did you give me this spoon?” Patsy asked softly, gently.

The brunette paused before turning in her chair and smiling serenely at the ginger. In a smooth movement, Delia stood and went to sit next to Patsy. She placed her hands over the ginger’s, reverently touching the spoon as she did so.

“You seem very troubled, cariad,” Delia mused.

“Well, I…you gave me this spoon and I don’t know why,” Patsy hurriedly explained, “I know it must be important for you, but I’m kind of slow on the reasoning behind it.”

Delia smiled gently as she brushed a thumb along Patsy’s jaw.

“I love you,” the brunette whispered, before looking down and picking up the spoon.

“This is a llwygaru, ‘lovespoon’, cariad,” Delia murmured quietly, holding it up delicately, “Back home, someone would give another a ‘lovespoon’ to show the depth of their love. The significance of the spoon is how they would care for each other in sickness and in health. This particular spoon was my mam-gu’s, and her mam-gu’s before hers’, passed on as a wedding present in the family.”

Delia took the llwygaru and pressed it into the Patsy’s hands before taking them in her own.

“I may not be able to marry you in front of loved ones, or declare you part of my family legally, but I want you to know that you are my family in my heart. I asked my mam for this spoon the day after you gave me your ring. I am sorry it took so long to persuade my mother to give it to me, but I want you to feel a part of me, as I do you.”

Patsy very slowly brought her hand up to Delia’s cheek and swallowed back her tears.

“Darling,” Patsy finally managed in a ragged breath, “Why didn’t you say this earlier?”

Delia released a shaky laugh, her dimples contorting her cheeks.

“I wanted to see if you knew that this was no ordinary spoon,” the brunette chortled.

“Well I believe it was pretty obvious, I mean it smells of pine and tobacco and looks ancient,” Patsy chuckled back, her arms wrapping around the shorter woman and tugging her closer, “Thank you darling, this means so much to me, I love you.”

“I love you too cariad, forever.”

****^****

Later on that night, Patsy knelt down and tugged a shoebox out from underneath her bed.

With slightly trembling hands, she lifted the lid off and quickly scanned the contents, gazing at the objects that brought back a storm of emotions. Removing the llwygaru from her pocket, Patsy held it in her hands and ran her fingers over the worn wood, and for a moment she was frozen in her spot.

It didn’t belong there.

The shoebox was full of pain, her own personal ‘Pandora’s Box’ that was disastrous for her whenever it was opened. 

Delia’s llwygaru didn’t belong in a box along with her worst nightmares that she could not let go.

In a spur of the moment decision, Patsy stood, stilling staring at it in her hands. It belonged somewhere where it would always be there, always be seen.

With a soft smile, Patsy very purposely placed it on her nightstand.

“There,” she murmured.


End file.
